In general, taking a bath makes secretion of hormones smooth by promoting metabolism, relieves stress and fatigue, keeps the skin healthy and elastic, increases body temperature and makes perspiration such that body wastes are discharged with sweat and the skin can keep optimum moisture. Therefore, the bath significantly contributes to mental stabilization by relaxing a stiff body with relaxation of muscles, in addition to making the skin moist.
However, users can only have a common bath in public bathes, because there is lack of facilities, such that the most users cannot sufficiently relieve their bodily fatigue and other fatigue.
On the other hand, although some places have nozzles for water massage on the cell, the massaged parts are limited, water splashes out of the bathtub and causes others inconvenience, and the effect of the water massage is not more than the expectable level.
Accordingly, devices for massaging the entire body of a user from the lower portion of a bathtub have been disclosed in Korean Patent Registration Nos. 10-2004-0025147 and 10-2006-0046215 and Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-2004-0015368, in order to overcome the problems described above.
However, modern people live, considering the mental health as well as the physical health. Therefore, they have a massage with a massager disposed in a bathtub while listening to music from speakers and music players installed not to contact with water in the public bathes or home. However, it is difficult to listen to music and the sound is mixed with noise around, because the speakers and music players are far way from each other, such that the devices degenerated into noise makers.